


Cuddling Partners

by amyponders



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Boners, Break Up, Can I have him please?, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Hvitserk is a big ball of fluff and sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Ivar (Vikings) is a Little Shit, Jealous Ivar (Vikings), Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Era, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Possessive Ivar (Vikings), Reader-Insert, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, VIKINGS AU, Vikings, Writing this gave me all the, soft!hvitserk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders
Summary: You're in desperate need of a new cuddling partner and your best friend Ivar's brother, Hvitserk, offers to keep you company for the night.
Relationships: Hvitserk & Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Hvitserk high and my head is racing with all sorts of ideas to write for him.

With shaky fingers, you tapped on Ivar’s number on your screen and waited anxiously for your best friend to pick up the phone. It was late at night but it wasn’t anything strange for you to call him at odd hours especially now that you had broken up with your boyfriend of several years. 

He usually dropped everything to come and console you. You were so sure that you did not deserve him or his friendship. You hated the idea of feeling this needy and helpless and of being a nuisance to Ivar - which he repeatedly assured you you weren’t - but lately, you could not sleep without his strong arms around you comforting you. It had been a couple of days since you last called him. 

You were trying to pull yourself together but ultimately failed and started sobbing like an idiot again. If you were not mistaken, Ivar had said that he would be joining his brothers for a bar crawling session tonight so you felt terrible for calling him on his free night out but you really needed his reassuring presence.

After a few more rings than usual - he normally picked up on the second ring without delay - you were ready to hang up and call again but someone said hello.

“Hey, Y/N.” His voice sounded a bit strange but you chalked it up to the music and the alcohol and the hour.

“Hey? Ivar? I’m so sorry.” You hiccuped. “But could you come to my apartment? I’m a mess. I need you again.”

“Actually, this is Serk.” The older brother of your friend answered and your stomach dropped. 

Well, this was awkward. You’d never been that friendly with Hvitserk in all the time you had known Ivar. For some reason, even the taciturn Bjørn took more interest in knowing who you were. It was not that Hvitserk was unkind to you exactly. 

He just… never said anything besides a short hello or a quick goodbye whenever he entered or left a room where you were. He smiled at you politely when you visited their family and he held the door open for you if you needed it, but that was about it. You always meant to get to know him better but the occasion never presented itself.

“Ivar is… occupied.” He continued.

“Oh... how come?”

“Well, he’s getting us a new round of drinks.”   
  


“And he just… left his phone behind?” Ivar never left his phone out of his sight as far as you knew, least of all when his brothers were near.

“Alright, you caught me.” Hvitserk chuckled. “Ivar’s in the bathroom with a brunette. He left in such a hurry to get laid that he forgot his phone.”

You were left speechless. “I-” 

You tried to remind yourself that other people had a right to happiness, that your best friend had a right to have fun; just because you were miserable did not mean that the whole world had to be as well. 

But in spite of your rationalizing, you still felt a wave of platonic jealousy washing over you. You realized this was probably how your friend felt all this time you were with your boyfriend and he was all alone. 

“Trust me, we’re all surprised. But hooray for my little brother, I guess.” He laughed briefly again. “Are you okay though? You sound… distraught.”

“I-I’m okay. Thanks for asking though, Hvitserk. Enjoy your night!”

“Hold up. Don’t hang up just yet. You sure you’re okay? I thought I heard you say you were a mess?”

“Well, y-yes. I, uh, I did say that. But don’t trouble yourself on my account.” You sniffled and tried to pull yourself together so he would believe you.

“You need my brother to pay you a visit?” He sounded curious. 

“I mean… I kind of do, yeah. But he’s busy. And that’s fine. It’s just that-” You stopped yourself before revealing the reason why you needed Ivar.

“What? What is it, Y/N?”

“I miss my cuddling partner. That’s all.” You admitted and blushed a deep red. It wasn't exactly a lie, but rather a half-truth meant to keep him from asking why you were crying.

“Y/N, I can hear you crying. Surely you don’t miss my brother that badly.” Hvitserk joked. 

“N-no. It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? Is this about your breakup?”

“You know?”

“Of course. Ivar told me.”

Silence.

“Y/N, are you there?”

“I am.”

“I could keep you company… if you want.” He sounded concerned.

“You sure?” You were a bit surprised and apprehensive that he was offering this kindness to you out of the blue, but you also felt very unstable and lonely. You needed emotional support if you wanted to make it through the night. 

“Yes.”

“And I would not be disturbing your night out?”

“Not all all. In fact, you would be doing me a favor. This bar is boring.”

You heard the sound of a car door being closed and an engine purring softly to life. Suddenly you realized that the loud music in the back was no longer audible so this could only mean he was already in his car.

“I’ll stop by your apartment, then.” Hvitserk spoke. “Write down my number. I’ll text you when I’m near.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “I’m here.”  _

Your phone lit up then the buzzer of your front door went off a mere 7 minutes after you hung up. You lived on the 20th floor of a large apartment complex in the middle of the city. 

Traffic was probably light at this hour of the early morning and you knew that Hvitserk liked to speed in his sports car - it was the third one he’d had after crashing the first two at an alarming rate - but you were still amazed at how quickly he reached you.

“One replacement cuddling partner coming up.” He joked as soon as you opened the door and you laughed despite your tears.

“Come inside, please. That was... fast.” You remarked.

“I was pretty close so…” He justified his speedy arrival and scratched the back of his head.

He stood in the space between the door and the living room awkwardly. You did not know how to proceed either. You took in the sight of him, dressed all in black with a simple shirt, sneakers, and some tattered jeans to complete his disheveled meets attractive look. 

Despite his whole effortless act, being the spoiled rich kid that he was, you were sure that his whole outfit was probably more expensive than anything in your living room. If class divisions were still a thing, you were not exactly as high up as the Ragnarssons were. 

You suddenly remembered how seeing him always made you so confused. Even when you had a boyfriend you could not hide well enough how hot you thought he was. And Ivar being, well, Ivar, had noticed and quietly whispered in your ear about it a few times, making you blush. 

You denied it time and time again, of course. But you could feel his eagle-eyed stare on you whenever you saw his brother and things would start slipping from your hands or when he caught you staring at Hvitserk and you thought you were being so stealthy.

Hvitserk ran a hand through his blond hair pulled back in a bun and he smiled warmly, bringing you back to the present. 

“So… How do you wanna do this? Your bedroom or the couch?” 

His choice of words made it seem like it was a cold sex-like transaction and you cringed.

“Sorry. Ignore my poor phrasing.” He chuckled. “Do you wanna talk about it? About your breakup.”

“Not really. I’m so embarrassed about this but I just need a fucking hug.” Your eyes filled with tears and he rushed to hold you. 

His perfume hit your nose and you felt your heart accelerate. It was such a soft yet addictive scent. 

You’d told Ivar before that you liked his brother’s perfume and he crinkled up his face in distaste and rolled his eyes at you. _ I doubt that little heathen even showers. _ He would reply to tease you because you knew it was a lie. 

“Hey, Y/N, it’s okay. No need to feel embarrassed.” He stroked your back calmingly. “How about this? What do you usually do with Ivar?”

“W-we j-just lay in bed t-talking until I fall asleep.” You said between hiccups.

“Then let’s do that.”

You nodded faintly at him. The lights in your apartment were all off except for the one in the living room which you dimmed before leading the way with Hvitserk on your trail.

“Y/N?” He muttered softly.

“Yes?”

Hvitserk wordlessly reached for your hand in the dark and you thought that maybe he wanted to hold it to not get lost or bump into your furniture. And although you were still getting used to his presence, you welcomed the simple touch. After all, physical contact was your preferred love language.

You felt the darkness in front of you for the door handle then turned the knob quietly. 

“S-should I turn on the night light?” You walked over to your bedside table.

“Nah, ‘sokay… I mean, unless you want to, I’m fine.” Hvitserk was still standing flush to the door.

“I’d rather leave it off.” The less he actually saw your puffy eyes and pitiful look the better.

“Can I take off my shoes?”

“Sure.” 

Hvitserk walked slowly up to your bed and sat down to remove his shoes. “Now I feel bad I didn’t bring a pajama. You look so… cozy and cute.” 

He slipped his green eyes over you, the light coming from the city illuminated your bedroom enough for you to see his features partially.

“Do you want one? I’m sure Ivar has left behind a shirt and a pair of pants for when he stays over.” 

He shook his head no. “Nah, I probably shouldn’t get too comfortable.”

“Why not?” You sat next to him and crossed your legs in lotus position.

“I keep waiting for you to kick me out.” 

“And why would I do that?” You smiled a bit and creased your eyebrows.

“Well, because we don’t know each other that much and I’m known for my big mouth. I’m sure at some point I will say something and you will kick me out.” Hvitserk laughed.

“If I do, who will keep me company?” You squeezed his hands briefly and sniffled. 

He looked down and smiled in turn. “I know you don’t wanna talk about it but Ivar told me of your ex-boyfriend and… for what it’s worth, he didn’t deserve a girl like you, Y/N.”

“A girl like me?” Your face felt hot all of a sudden.

“Well, y’know…” Hvitserk stammered a bit. “Ivar talks about you constantly. I feel like in a way I know you more than you know me... Though what about me? Does Ivar talk about me often?”

“N-not exactly. He doesn’t like it when I mention you. You know how jealous he is.” You shook your head smiling.

“You mention me?” Hvitserk cleared his throat and tried to ask casually.

“I mean, yeah, occasionally.” 

“Why?”

“Just… making conversation with him, I guess. I want to know more about his family, his brothers, etc.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, you never seemed to like me.”

“What? Are you kidding me?”

“Then how come we’ve never spoken before?” Your question was light-hearted but you still felt a bit anxious to hear the answer.

“Just not the right time, I guess.” He looked down at his hands. “In any case, I feel like I should try to get you to sleep.”

You nodded and started to lift up the covers. Hvitserk waited until you were lying down then he reclined against the soft pillows and opened up his arm for you.

“Come, come.” He gave you permission to lie your head on his chest. From your place, you could hear the strong fast beating of his heart. You placed one of your hands tentatively on his chest and cuddled into his side and he slid down his arm to your waist to bring you closer.

“It’s okay. Don’t be afraid. Just think of me as your body pillow, if it makes you feel better.” Hvitserk chuckled and you felt his chest reverberating.

You closed your eyes to avoid looking at him. Your faces were awfully close, or at least closer than they had ever been at any point of your acquaintanceship. Over the long silent moments that followed, his heart seemed to steady and so did your fears. Although you still felt too electrified to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Random question, but is this what you usually wear when my brother is here?” Hvitserk broke the silence.

“What do you mean?” You’d been drawing small circles in his ribs for some time now and he didn’t seem to mind. 

He stayed silent so you answered him anyway: “Well, yeah. Why?” 

“No wonder he doesn’t wanna leave your side.” Hvitserk muttered.

“Umm.” You blinked a couple of times, thankful for the dark room.

“I just mean- it’s a bit- I don’t know...” He trailed off.

“I thought you said it was cozy and cute.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He chuckled. “But also a little tight and… revealing.”

You frowned and didn’t know what to answer. Your crop top was a bit small, yes, and your pajama pants fit you a little too tightly because they had been yours since you were a teenager but you weren’t exactly wearing lingerie... 

“Just ignore me, Y/N.” 

“Should I… change?” If your outfit was making him uncomfortable, you could change.

“Nah, please don’t. I’m just talking shit. You look great. It doesn’t matter.”

“Okay…” 

“I told you I had a big mouth.”

“It’s just… I was not expecting you. Just Ivar.” You felt compelled to explain so he wouldn’t think you did it on purpose. “I don’t usually sleep with a bra on since the only men that used to frequent my apartment were my boyfriend and Ivar so I didn’t think to put one on.”

“You trust my brother that much?”

“I mean, yeah. Ivar’s everything to me.” You said sincerely.

You realized how that sounded - you’d been often teased by so many people for your close friendship - but it was true. Besides your mom, your sister, and your cat, Ivar was the one remaining constant in your life.

“I suppose your ex-boyfriend was not too happy about that.” Hvitserk mused. “Ahh, sorry. I keep bringing him up.” His apology sounded sincere. ”Anyway, I find that a little strange.”

“Well... no, as a matter of fact, he didn’t like it. He and Ivar were always butting heads about everything.” You let him know. “And... find  _ what _ strange?” Your brow crinkled.

“That you don’t have boundaries with my brother.”

“He’s earned that place... Trust me, we’re well past that. He’s seen more intimate things than my body. When you’ve opened up to someone like I have to him, and you’ve shown yourself at your ugliest and most vulnerable… these things kind of don’t matter anymore... But if it makes you feel uneasy, I can go change, Hvitserk. Honestly, it’s no trouble.” Your voice was tender and soft.

You sat up on the bed to look at him, the quick movement made you aware that if you kept moving like that your breasts would probably peek out from under your shirt and suddenly you were on edge. Perhaps he was right after all and wearing this ensemble hadn’t been the smartest decision. 

Hvitserk tilted his head to the side as far as the pillow would allow his neck to move and he looked you in the eye. His fingers were on your arms tapping lightly against your skin. He looked mortified. 

“No, Y/N. I told you I’m always saying the wrong things... It’s just I’ve never had this kind of platonic intimacy with anybody, I guess…” He trailed off. “Please lie back.” His hand gave you a gentle but firm push towards him and you snuggled into his side again. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It was the opposite actually.”

“How come?” You asked shyly.

“I meant it as a compliment. You look uh, nice. Hot even.”

“Thank you, Hvitserk.”

“It’s just Serk.”

“Thank you, Serk.” You hid your face in his flank, making an effort to conceal the involuntary smile that formed on your mouth. You loved how it felt to have his nickname dancing on your lips.

“But I’ll shut up now. I’m not here to hit on you. That would be rude and creepy and I don’t wanna scare you.” His tone was ever so gentle. “I bet you already think I’m a playboy.”

You didn’t know what to say to that because it was true. You’d heard from Ivar and his whole family how much of a womanizer he was and you’d even seen the constant parade of supermodels he brought home. Unlike most men who only brought home to their parents their steady girlfriends, he seemed to bring a different one each month and his parents didn’t mind at all. They were a little too used to his bad habits, in your opinion. 

“I guess I could take a page out of Ivar’s book and learn how to be your friend.”

“I’d love that, actually.”

“Really? You would?”

“Yes…” You smiled and he seemed to sense it.

Long minutes passed with you lying like that in comfortable silence. With one hand he kept stroking your back while his other idly caressed your arm and you noticed that your breathing had synced with the steady rise and fall of Hvitserk’s chest. 

He brushed his lips tentatively against your forehead a few times without actually kissing you. You wondered what he was doing but you didn’t want to ask and scare him off. Perhaps he was trying to gauge the level of intimacy you were comfortable with. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you? That wouldn’t be too weird, right?”

“It’s alright. Go ahead.” You received his demonstrations of affection willingly, equal parts curious and stunned by them. You couldn’t believe how soft, gentle, and loving he actually was.

He laid a warm kiss on your forehead then he slowly searched for your hand, brought it up, and kissed your knuckles too. 

After a short while, he spoke again: “Do you... wanna spoon?”

“Sure.” You moved to face the other side while he did the same, molding his body to the shape of yours. 

His hand grabbed hold of your waist before sliding to encircle you. He used the shift as an opportunity to plant a kiss high up on your cheek and you smiled faintly, more asleep than awake at this point. Shortly after, however, you were suddenly alert again as he placed one final kiss on the crook between your neck and your shoulder that he drew on for far too long before stopping and leaving you wondering for a few seconds if he had withdrawn because it was turning into something sexual. 

Upon feeling the hardness against your thighs you figured the answer was yes. You too loved the feeling of his soft lips against your skin perhaps a bit too much. In moments like these, you were glad that nature chose to hide the way your body reacted in a more discreet way than it did with him. 

“S-sorry about that.” Hvitserk chuckled nervously. “I guess I’m not as good at this as Ivar is.” He exhaled in frustration.

“It’s okay.”

“Do you want me to-?” Hvitserk separated his crotch from your bottom and laid looking up at the roof again.

“No, it’s fine, Serk.” You opened your eyes heavy with sleep and sat up in bed to look at him.

You didn’t need the lights on to know that he was ashamed.

“I bet this never happens to him.”

You giggled softly, remembering the few times it had happened and how Ivar always turned red and fumbled for a cushion or pillow to cover himself, mumbling how his stupid body had no manners. It usually happened when you woke up in the mornings, although it had happened once or twice while you cuddled especially at the beginning of your friendship. Seeing Ivar caught off-guard, embarrassed, or feeling sorry about something was always the highlight of your day since they were such rare instances.

“You’d be surprised.”

“What?” Hvitserk’s voice sounded annoyed.

“Well, I mean the first time it was... alarming. But I got used to it. It’s a normal body reaction, especially in the mornings.”

“Yeah, but it’s not morning, is it?” You could sense how displeased he was and it was honestly kind of cute.

“Almost.” You smiled with irony. “Come on, Serk, just hold me again. It’s no big deal, I promise. I think I’m finally tired enough to go to sleep.”

“Just- give me a second. Yeah?” He pleaded and you agreed.

“Sure, hun.” You mumbled and lied down sideways again.

You heard him breathing out steadily through his nose in an effort to calm himself.

“Okay… I’m going to hold you again.” Hvitserk announced before his protective arm enveloped you smoothly. 

He was still reticent to let his body touch yours as closely as it did before. There were several inches between him and your back and you missed the warmth of his body on you.  _ Truly _ on you. So you called him on the final moments before your eyelids fluttered shut for the night.

“Serk?” Your voice was barely a hushed whisper.

“Yes?”

“Closer. Hold me like you mean it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahhhhhhh 
> 
> can I just say how much I enjoyed writing this story and this Hvitserk?

It was almost 9 am when you heard the door of your bedroom creaking open.

“Well, that was fast.” It was Ivar. “Took you long enough, brother.”

“Ivar?” Hvitserk rubbed his eyes slowly, his voice a husky whisper.

“I was wondering how long it was going to take you to jump on her bones after finding out she broke up with her boyfriend. This is exactly why I made you stay away.”

“What?” You and Hvitserk said at the same time. 

You quickly understood why Ivar never let you speak too much about Hvitserk and why Hvitserk kept his distance from you. Ivar must’ve known. Of course he did. Ivar always knew. 

You decided to crack a joke and see how he would take it: “Ivar, honey, it’s not what it looks like.”

Your best friend chuckled before reclining against the doorframe.

“‘It’s not what it looks like,’ said the cheating wife to her poor ingenuous husband as he stood on the threshold of their room.” 

And you both burst out laughing. You were secretly thankful that he had taken this with humor.

“Is this really a laughing matter, you big trollop?” His blue eyes were slanted in a fake accusatory manner.

“I’m a trollop today, eh? What happened to floozy?” You two kept on bantering.

“I’m upping your level since  _ this _ happened.” He pointed with his crutch to your bed but smiled devilishly again. 

“It’s really not what it looks like. I just needed someone to snuggle with me since you left me.” You reproached him as lightly as you could.

“I know.” Ivar reassured you. “You keep forgetting there’s no one in the world who knows you better than I do… And I’m really sorry about leaving you alone. I’ll make it up to you, I promise… Anyway, has he confessed yet?”

“Confessed what?” 

“His fucking puppy love for you, of course.”

“Uh, no…” Hvitserk looked at your face a bit spooked and you in turn glanced at Ivar. “I was uh, working my way to that, actually.” Hvitserk decided to concede and you did a double-take at him but he looked to the bedsheets and avoided your eyes. His cheeks were bright pink and so were his ears and nose.

“Well, now that the cat’s out of the bag...” Ivar raised his eyebrows, clearly unbothered at his lack of discretion. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I suppose I could ask her out on a date.”

“Don’t tell me. Ask her. She’s sitting right next to you.”

Suddenly you wanted the mattress to open up and swallow you whole since both brothers were staring at you expectantly.

“But do you think she would say yes?” Hvitserk questioned Ivar after a brief pause. 

“Honestly, she has terrible taste in men, so I wouldn’t put it past her.” Ivar shrugged and smirked. “Would you say ‘yes’, my sweet unfaithful Y/N?” Ivar decided to help out his brother since he couldn’t even look you in the eye. 

You, in turn, looked at your best friend and admitted at last that all this time he had been right. “You already know the answer, Ivar.”

“Sure I do. But he doesn’t.” He looked incredibly smug to be holding a piece of information that his brother desperately wanted.

Hvitserk looked between you and Ivar with a clueless and slightly agitated expression.

“Well, I don’t know. When he asks me properly, I’ll give him a proper answer.” 

Hvitserk was still red all over and you laughed enjoying his reaction.

“Would you, uh, would you join me for lunch today, maybe catch a movie later in the afternoon?”

“Yes, I’d love to.” You smiled.

Ivar grinned satisfied. “There we go. Now, get up, Casanova.” He rolled his eyes but despite his act, you could see he was not truly angry, merely annoyed. Why exactly, you couldn’t tell. 

Hvitserk grabbed his shoes and walked up to the door groggily.

“Not so fast, brother.” Ivar put a hand across Hvitserk’s chest. “She might’ve agreed to that lousy date, but you better have your best intentions at heart. Because If you ever do  _ anything _ to harm my Y/N, that’s the day you stop being family to me. I will kill you, you hear me?” 

There it was, what was irritating him. Ivar was worried about you. He looked Hvitserk straight in the eye.

You had never turned a darker shade of red in your life as you did at that moment. “Ivar!” 

“I hear you, jeez. No need to be such a jerk, brother.”

“Good.” All the tension left his shoulders in an instant. “Please go shower, you stink. And be here at 12:00 pm sharp to pick her up. Now get out!” He tapped his brother with his crutch gently, shooing him away from the room. “I miss my cuddling partner.” Ivar grinned and opened up his arms and you gave him a big smile before sprinting from the bed to meet his hug and melt into his chest. All was well again.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com
> 
> In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders


End file.
